


say youll be there

by hingabee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, Leg Humping, M/M, Oral, Teasing, mantis is thankful for his hot boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: He supposes a lot of this certainly very much unhealthy behaviour might exist because of his influence and relationship to Liquid andalmostfeels a little bad for him. Almost.





	say youll be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunishedPyotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/gifts).



> this was a request by my lovely airey and of course i had to go and make it as terrible as possible. also enjoy this title by the spice girls to set the mood

It is a known fact that Mantis’ boss likes to listen to his own voice – whether it be holding a monologue in front of their colleagues or just singing to himself in the showers – the man is pretty much always talking, and when he is _not_ , he is either busy stuffing his mouth with various types of food or passed out on top of his paperwork.

Well, actually, even in his sleep Liquid tends to babble… a _lot_.

So if the opportunity is given Mantis cherishes the rare moments of silence, not to mention he still is being subjected to the constant manic nonsense of his better half’s mind in case there is some ridiculous, petty emergency to tend to, anyway.

“You’re being awfully quiet today, boss.”

Liquid turns his head from where he has been staring out of the window and into nothingness for a few minutes now (ignoring the boringly beautiful landscape outside – shame on him, really) and looks at Mantis with big, sad eyes and a mildly irritated twitch to his upper lip.

“I’m just concentrating on working on our annual tax declaration.”

Mantis snorts behind his mask and marvels at the fact that after all their years together Liquid still blatantly lies to his face despite knowing better.

“You could just hire someone to do that instead of dissociating in here all by yourself, boss. Or ask Octopus, he’s good with those kind of things. “

“I am not entrusting anyone else with our financial matters - _especially_ not Octopus – thank you very much.”

Liquid turns back to the window and sighs deeply in an almost performative manner though Mantis suspects at this point the exaggerated dramatics of his mind are deeply rooted in his subconscious and that Liquid is not actually actively fishing for attention here.

“You haven’t touched those papers in hours, Eli.”

To Mantis surprise there is no witty comeback; no uncomfortably sexual innuendo either; his boss just shakes his head slightly and starts drawing sad faces on the foggy glass in front of him.

_Eli._

Trying to be mindful of Liquid’s privacy – as _always_ – Mantis steps closer and delves into his emotions to get a better picture of what exactly is bothering his beloved boss so much today. Usually it is quite easy to dig through the layers and layers of nonsense and mental instability but today Liquid really is putting up more of a wall than usual and Mantis actually physically appears behind him to wrap his arms around Liquid’s waist before gently pressing the filter of his mask against the side of his bosses’ face.

_Come on, stop pouting and tell me what is going on._ Liquid huffs. “I am _fine_.” 

_You have been doing nothing but watch Spice World and hide from me for the past few days. This whole ‘boring finances’ thing is just another one of your silly cover stories to bore me too much to pay attention to your troubles, huh?_

At the mention of his avoidant tendencies Liquid stiffens noticeably in Mantis’ false embrace.

“You could just override my will and look into my head to find out.” he says coldly.

Mantis frowns behind his mask, this little manic fit is turning out more severe than he thought it to be; Liquid seems to not just be slightly depressed but downright _miserable_ and even worse – not even digging for attention in every possible way like he usually would.

 _Eli, you know I do not want to force myself upon you._ He lets Liquid hear his thoughts loud and clear and despite – or maybe even _because_ of it – pushes him a little closer against the windowsill. _I just can not stand watching you torment yourself like this._

Liquid makes a tiny noise deep at the back of his throat when Mantis starts brushing those way too long and skinny fingers through his – admittedly – slightly tousled hair.

“I – It is nothing worth talking about, really. Let me get back to work now, will you?” There is a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself from Mantis’ grip but Liquid’s knees are way too weak at this point and Mantis can hear him curse through his teeth quietly.

“Tell me, boss.” he says out loud.

They stare at each other for a while; Liquid's neck twisted uncomfortably for him to be able to look through the lenses of Mantis' mask, his face reddening slightly at the realisation of how _intimatedly_ close they are right now.

Liquid swallows hard before finally speaking.

“I-I’ve been thinking about ... you.” He stops and looks away before correcting himself quickly and raising his hand in a meek defensive gesture.. “ _Us_. B-But I know you don’t like that so I – “

With a charitable smile Mantis nods and finally lets go off Liquid, but not before giving him a pseudo-affectionate pat on the ass.

“That’s a good boy.”

His bosses’ already rosy face turns to an even more saturated colour and Liquid’s lips part slightly as if he is about to object to _whatever_ this is.

He doesn’t though, turns back to his window and Mantis eventually decides to leave him be.

For now.

  
  
Of course he leaves Liquid hanging and dangle in shame for the rest of the day – still that mild, horrified curiosity buzzes at the back of Mantis’ mind the whole time and he can not help himself but feel actually _giddy_ when looking forward to the coming night.

When he finally blinks into their shared quarters Liquid is nowhere to be found of course, though Mantis quickly locates him hiding in the bathroom for what must have been hours at this point.

_You know you can not hide in there forever, Eli._

He is greeted with a terrified wave of emotion and sits on the bed while listening to his boss scramble around uselessly behind the locked door.

“Look Mantis, I-I’m sorry, okay? I know that you don’t like this kind of stuff but I thought it would be best just not to mention it at all. And I d-didn’t want to upset you so – “ Liquid keeps rambling on like that and Mantis does not really care to listen too closely though he has to admit that it _is_ kind of hilariously adorable how his boss just makes an absolute fool of himself while trying to salvage the entire situation into something… less humiliating.

 _Are you done in there? I do want to go to sleep sometime tonight, too._ Mantis casually reminds Liquid of his presence and the dull, hectic noises in the bathroom stop finally.

There is a small period of shameful silence before Liquid finally slips back into the room looking like a guilty dog that just emptied the trash can all over the kitchen floor.

Mantis snorts.

“You aren’t making it easy for me this time, boss. I think you should relax a little, hm?”

Liquid nods though his expression is as pale as their bedsheets when he crawls in beside Mantis and then honest-to-god turns to face the wall like some sweet, virgin bride afraid of her wedding night, hoping that ignoring Mantis further will keep the unavoidable at bay for a little longer.

“Tell me about those thoughts you have been having.” Mantis lightly pets Liquid’s shoulder and starts playing with his hair. “You don’t have to hide anything from me, you know that, Eli.”

There is a subtle echo of Liquid thinking “Well, it’s not like I _can_ hide anything from him, anyway.” ringing through Mantis’ mind though he kindly ignores it in favour of unfastening his boots with his powers and climbs on top of Liquid.

For once in his damn life the boss is not speaking – no witty comment, no cheap attempt of talking Mantis into sleeping with him – somehow he is not just docile but actually too _shy_ to initiate anything at all and … ease off the tension that he has been building up between them.

Liquid looks up at him with big, tired eyes – a hint of surprise behind them – before turning his head away again and pretends that Mantis is not currently running his hands down his bare chest and stomach.

“Mantis… .” He mumbles uselessly and tries to keep his breath from hitching at the feeling of cool latex on his skin. “Stop teasing me and go to sleep.”

Mantis contemplates that for a moment before decidedly saying: “But you do not want me to stop?”

And with the natural order of things restored Liquid huffs against his pillow because _of course_ he does not want any of this to stop, actually would prefer for Mantis to just get on with it and read his mind so all his dumb little horny secrets would be spilled between them.

Sometimes Mantis thinks it _might_ be worrisome that his boss is so willing to be humiliated by others, this pavlovian response of keeping his feelings hidden from people until they pretty much beat them out of him.

He supposes a lot of this certainly very much unhealthy behaviour might exist because of his influence and relationship to Liquid and _almost_ feels a little bad for him. Almost.

Also Mantis really is not one to talk when it comes to appropriately dealing with one’s emotions.

Beneath him Liquid is writhing in expectant anticipation, waiting to be taken apart and have all the pieces of his fucked up little mind be inspected and organised thoroughly, so in the end Mantis can put him back together and make him _better_ than he is now.

“Tell me what you are thinking about.” Mantis says again and straddles Liquid’s hips.

Liquid whines in frustration because somehow exposing his pathetic deviant thoughts himself seems to be a much bigger threat to him than Mantis just pulling them out of his head like that.

“I-I don’t know.”

Mantis presses his knee between Liquid’s thighs, knowing how uncomfortable the feeling of leather chafing against the sensitive skin is.

 _Liar._ He thinks and gently wraps his fingers around his bosses’ neck to stroke his jugular vein.

For a moment Liquid does not say anything, just swallows audibly and hard enough for Mantis to be able to feel his throat move against his hands.

“Just touch me.” It is barely more than a whisper but Liquid seems mortified of his own words and and licks a drop of sweat from his upper lip nervously.

But Mantis is not satisfied just yet.

“Where?”

“I – uh, excuse me?”

Mantis smiles so hard that the stitches in the corners of his mouth pull painfully hard at his cheeks.

“I am already touching you, so you must have a specific location in mind that I am not already covering, don’t you?”

Liquid grimaces.

“You – You know _where_.”

At that Mantis lets go of his boss and sits up again, pulls his knee back and moves to get on his own side of the bed – very much to Liquid’s dismay.

“Alright!” He mumbles and helplessly claws at Mantis’ arms to keep him close. “I want you t-to touch me… ,“ A shaking hand guides Mantis’ own down to Liquid’s crotch. “Here.”

Without further ado Mantis squeezes Liquid – _hard_ – prompting a pitiful yelp and then proceeds to crawl back into his lap, pushing a hand beneath the waistband of Liquid’s boxers to lightly draw teasing lines up and down his bosses’ still surprisingly limp dick.

Anyone else would think that Liquid is simply not interested but with all the thick heavy lust oozing off him Mantis does not even have to hook particularly deep into Liquid’s mind to know that this is what his beloved partner has been angling for the entire time.

Mantis teases _just_ a little to get him properly worked up before pulling back and staring down at Liquid’s confused face.

“Why did you – ”

“You asked me to touch you. I did.”

Liquid lets out an embarrassingly high pitched whine and claws at Mantis’ sides.

“You can’t just stop like that! This is unfair!” He complains and pouts a little for show and it _is_ unfair, alright – unfair how frankly adorable Mantis’ boss can get when he acts like this.

It is actually quite tempting to just use his powers to find out what Liquid wants from him because at this point Mantis really is getting restless and starts languidly grinding against Liquid’s thigh which only seems to drive him more crazy.

“M-Mantis, please… . Just do _something_ – anything!”

“You know how _easy_ it is to get what you want, Eli. Just use that your silver tongue of yours and tell me what to do.”

Liquid eyes him sceptically and shakes his head.

“But it is… you wouldn’t want to do this, Mantis. I don’t want you to feel forced to – “

Mantis chuckles darkly brushes a few strands of stray hair from Liquid’s face.

“You could never force me, do not forget who you are talking to.”

Their shared arousal is making the air buzz and Mantis has to actually concentrate to not let his powers go loose and let the lightbulbs explode or accidentally fry the bosses’ brain. But Liquid is safe; squirming underneath him and making the most delicious sounds in his little dilemma of internal conflict even though Mantis is not even properly touching him.

“Please – “ He chokes and actually manages to get one single, shiny crocodile tear to run down his cheekbone for added theatrics. “I couldn’t – I can’t stop thinking about you –“

This whole show is kind of hilarious Mantis pats Liquid’s face affectionately, ignoring his own want as usual. “Just tell me, boss.”

“Take of t-the mask.”

And Mantis does – even if the static buzz of the useless minds around them is quite distracting – and leans closer to inspect the look on his bosses’ face when he finally focuses his eyes enough to get a good look of Mantis’ own mangled visage.

“I – ,” Liquid sighs deeply as he touches his hand gently to the scar above Mantis’ lips. “I love your mouth.”

“Say it.” Mantis demands because he is growing tired of this game.

For a man who usually talks so loud that every person in a 5 mile radius turn their head, Liquid’s voice is almost nothing more than a whisper when he finally speaks his wish and then hides his face in the pillows; too embarrassed to even look at Mantis.

But Mantis does not care because he has got what he wants and slides down Liquid’s torso, pulling his boxers down on the way and then plunges in right for the kill.

The kill being awkwardly kissing his bosses’ hip bone while trying not to get stabbed in the cheek with a stiff dick but Mantis can not avoid that thing forever because he wants Liquid to get back to his old bratty, obnoxious self.

He has touched Liquid’s dick enough times to be used to the hot feeling against his palm yet still Mantis feels a little nauseous while slowly stroking it before pulling back the foreskin and trying to position it in a way that won’t make him immediately choke.

“Oh my – Fuck!” Comes the very creative commentary from Liquid, although Mantis is too busy to respond because this always looks so easy when Liquid does it but somehow getting the actual dick into your mouth is a bit more challenging than anticipated. Maybe its the stitches.

“Mantis, your t-teeth – you gotta – “

Helpful imagery of frankly grotesque nature flood Mantis’ mind – thanks boss – and he is grateful Liquid’s face is still buried in the pillows, because he must look ridiculous with his lips pulled over his teeth like that, nylon stitches stretching quite uncomfortable about the intrusion but Mantis does his best not to immediately pull off and starts slowly moving his tongue.

Liquid’s reaction is reward enough and motivation to go further even if this taste is _weird_ and too salty but somehow it is also just so _Eli_ that Mantis fears he will get sentimental while giving his boyfriend a god damn blow job.

When he pulls off to get a better look at Liquid’s face his view is gorgeous; naked and erect, flushed and panting; his boss presented on a silver plate of dirty bedsheets is the most wonderful thing he has seen on in ages and for a moment their eyes meet when Liquid raises his head, presumably to find out why his pleasure has been so rudely interrupted.

“You okay?” He mumbles sheepishly and Mantis could kiss this man if he did not have a dick on his lips because even in his selfish lust Liquid somehow manages to be overprotective and worried about him. What a catch.

 _Yeah._ He thinks and gets back to work while adding a purposely cheesy _Because of you._

Luckily this kind of stuff is exactly what his boss is into and Mantis does not even have to embarrass himself too much when he chokes a bit and drools on the mattress because Liquid’s hands are on his scalp carefully tracing his scars and the absolute gratitude flowing between them is enough to get Mantis breathless himself. That and the erection glancing off his cheek as he takes a deep breath.

And somehow – despite the weirdly gross noises and Mantis’ awkward hand/mouth coordination – Liquid soon is far beyond his limit, does not even bother to tell Mantis who is way to busy to pay attention to any warning signs and so ends up with a mouth covered in come and a fistful of dick.

But it is alright, because Liquid pulls him up into his arms and cleans him off – even if his methods are questionable – and Mantis greedily lets himself be kissed because he does not ever want to take his mouth of this stupid man again.

“You’re terrible.” He breathes in-between kisses. “Next time just tell me right away so we don’t have to go through days of awkward silence before getting to the fun parts.”

Liquid laughs and his voice sounds rough and wrecked – just how Mantis likes it – when he speaks.

“Actually… ,” He starts and interrupts himself with another kiss before sliding his hand down to Mantis’ thighs. “I think I like it better _this_ way.”

And how could Mantis ever deny him that.

 


End file.
